untitled
by madisondanes
Summary: I just had an anuerism and i uploaded this...what is it? read it!  kidding just lunch between two friends... oh and SEASON SIX SPOILERS


Disclaimer: I don't own Bones! But I DO own Letitia...

AN: I usually do not write fan fiction on Bones, because I find it very difficult for me to make Brennan stay in character. However, I feel the need to write this, because I can honestly say that my patience is fast running out in regard of Booth's behavior, I DO NOT LIKE IT! And we still are on the third episode. By the way how long Hannah is supposed to be there?

Considering, that he did initiated this, and on a advice from a very idiotic 12 year old therapist, I don't see how he's the one at right here.. I don't care if is pride was wounded, or if he was hurt. Enough is enough. Plus I had the feeling, that in the 100 episode he didn't really listen to what Brennan was telling him. I think in his head that No, was repeated like an eco... stupid idiot...and now this? His Mac'n cheese recipe? Really! Oh and the possibility of Brennan confessing her feeling for Booth before he break up with Hannah... really, well I do not like it one bit. To cliche if I do say so... and I come from years of X files and Jag shipper mode and I never been so mad. I am so mad right now... and I know it's only a show, maybe I am crazy, but my mood has been miserable, for this! Am I exaggerating thing a little bit? OK End rant... here goes and I hope that you guys like it.

Set in a few weeks in the future: Brennan is at the end of her rope...

Introducing here for the first time ever, Letitia Castle, press agent in Hollywood, and friend on the one Temperance Brennan, because I feel like Angela is not being the best friend that she should be! Don't Hurt me!

Letitia POV

I hate Washington DC, too chaotic, for me I guess. I have not seen her for six months, and at the phone she seemed strange, as if speaking with a lump in her throat. I know roughly what happened between her and Booth. but for God's sake how could he be so stupid ... So, I decided to come to town, I called her, and I invited her to lunch ... She seems exhausted but not only physically. It seems like she did not sleep in days, and I am scared that the damage that the abandonment of the parents and our shared days in the hands of social assistance, could not make, than the High and Almighty Special Agent Booth provoked. I fear that it is beyond fixing at this point...

inviting her to lunch, gave her the perfect excuse to escape, her own lunch from hell... and now time for a digging of my own...

- so how are you? - I ask her, knowing fairly well what the answer would be

- I am fine! -

- Really?

- Yes, I don't understand why I shouldn't be fine, my work is fine, the book is coming out...

- let me guess... Fine

- Letitia...- she is scowling at me...

- what? What is exactly going on with you?

- I don't know what that means!

- Ah, don't give me that, this is me you are talking to not, you hippie best friend...

- Angela is not hippie!

- And how would you what it means the word Hippie?

- fine, I am having issues...

- like?

- Apparently I have been experiencing episodes, of panic attacks... - oh dear... I knew it, if I ever meet Booth...

- ah, I had those... - I answer her knowing very well what those feel like.

- you did?

- Yes...

- when...

- when I found out the my oh so loved ex husband was off gallivanting with other women...

- well monogamy is...

- don't go there, don't give me that, not even you believe in this monogamy speech! It doesn't matter how many times you repeat it, I don't buy it!

- What did you do to make them stop?

- I signed he divorce papers. It was like a door opening for me out of nowhere. And when I got through that door, I finally breathed fresh air, so to speak... it didn't hurt that I gifted myself with a vacation, far from everybody...

- I understand...

- Temperance is this about Booth?

- No

- really?

- No, I don't even know why it bother me so much, I mean, I knew that he would have moved on at some point, but...

- not so quickly?

- That too, he said that he knew from the beginning, for five years he said, and that he couldn't wait anymore... he didn't know anything, I was the one that knew from the beginning..

- what do you mean...

- why do you think I had so much rush to go to Guatemala! I just knew, that if I would have remained, I would have end up losing myself to him, and I could not tolerated it. He came into my life, and he trows everything upside down, change me in ways... he put a line down, we are partners, and friends, and I was fine with that, and he never showed any concrete sign of wanting more! We played a game, and rules were set. Than the coma happened, that dream he had... it's like he changed the rules without telling me...who do you think he was talking to that damn night, me or the Brennan of his dream, and you know the funniest thing? there I stood, listing all my insecurities to him, and he tells me that I am right and that he had to move on! I don't know...

- do you believe you've made a mistake that night?

- You know I regret, not seeing beyond my nose, being so clueless about him, but strangely I don't regret that no, now, because he proved me right... and if I had said yes that night, he would have fell out of love, after a few months, and than, where would I be... I doesn't take much to break me anymore, look at me... it's like I am in this cell, and there is no door to escape through...

- do you love him?

- I have no problem, in telling you that I am most certainly in love with him, everything points to that, but it's not news for me, I knew it. If now it Angela at your place, she would think, that I had the Holy Illumination, or something like that... - she say as a matter of fact...

- are they helping you? I mean your friends...

- Angela and Hodgins are busy with the baby, and Cam, well she's still mad at me, because apparently everything is my fault, but in the end I can manage!

- You can menage? - I cannot believe this! I look at her and she is serious - Ben I have no doubt that you can do it! But you shouldn't have to...! I know you love him, and you know what, I bite, he loves you too. But he is a man, and man are not, let's say the most intelligent creature, and by the way i don't believe in God you know that, but if there was, than i would say to him that he did a pretty lousy job... they are proud creatures, like chimps, he won't make the first move, you know that right?

- I know that, and he shouldn't because he is happy now with Hannah, and I don't want to jeopardize it in any way... and even if he... I don't even know what to do anymore... - I see the insecurities that she tried to keep at bay for so long... it hurts me to see her like this... the conflict that she's going through right now, it' s completely visible for me on her face...

- from my point of you, Brennan, you have a choice, you don't want to tell him, fine! so there is remaining in this limbo, not doing anything...or you move on!

- What? - she looks at me shocked...

- If he really did move on, than so should you, I am not talking about, stop loving him, or anything of the sort, it doesn't work that way, you will always love him...neither to date, though that would do you good... you have to find the concrete problem, and solve it...

- how

- when is that panic attacks start to begin... - she seems doubtful for a moment, but I didn't expect her answer...

- The partnership... - it make sense I guess...

- than you have to think about it, and do not think about him, or Hannah, or Angela, or anybody else. We are talking about your well being here, and it is time DR. Temperance Brennan to be a little selfish here...

- but, if I were severe it..

- you don't have another forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian, that can go out and do what you do...with Booth?

- you know, I have been offered to teach the semester, at Georgetown University, and I do miss teaching... I could instruct Clark, he is very good, and I would still work there, if he needed anything...

- it is your decision... - she is looking like she is about to cry. This is not good at all. How is it that none of her so called friends noticed it! Diverse! - hey, I just had a thought... is she blond?

- What?

- Booth's girlfriend... is she blond?

- Yes, why?

- Micheal's mistress, let's call her that, she was blond! Maybe there is a virus around! - it is a lousy joke, but she smile - ah there you go, that smile, not the best but it's a start... you know I believe, out of personal experience, in the approach out of sight out of mind...

- I don't know what that really means... - she looks at me unsure of what to do...

- why don't you take a few days off, go somewhere, why don't go up to my the cabin, I will give you the keys, it's a quiet and private place, every luxury that you could ever desire, it's there, because we update it... just rest, sleep, adjust, regain your self... because this is not you... you can't fade away, you are you, Temperance and if I say so myself, this new quivering, shy and teary eyed side of you, it is not all that attractive...just think about it,OK?

- I would have to talk to Cam – she says tentatively, but I know that she is forming a plan of action, in that genius side of hers.

- than talk to her...take those days off... you don't owe any explanation to anybody...if they ask you tell them that you are going on vacation...and think about this ok? You know what? I will came by the Jeffersonian to give you the keys tomorrow... agreed? - she seems a little bit relaxed now, as she answer ...

- yes, agreed, you know the origins of this plate can be found... - as I look at her sprouting historic facts on this meal I see a glimpse of the Brennan that I know, so maybe she's going to be fine after all...

* * *

did you like it? Hate it? should I delete it? Did you even read it?

If so review!


End file.
